


Acacia

by penguins_unite



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_unite/pseuds/penguins_unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Von Doom and Charles Xavier at Hogwarts- Marauders Era. Done for the 30dayAUchallenge on tumblr.<br/>Day 1: Hogwarts- Marauders Era<br/>Verse: Marvel<br/>Pairing: Victor Von Doom/ Charles Xavier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acacia

They met on the train. 

Both eleven years old with snot running down their faces. 

Charles Xavier arrived with his parents, a pat on the back from his father, and a small hug from his mother. He expected no less. The little boy in the grey cloak looked up at his bigger brother, Cain, hoping to get some reassurance. But Cain only returned a steely glance. His brother didn’t get the letter, in fact, he didn’t know until Charles got his. His parents didn’t know what to do so they let Professor Dumbledore sort everything out. It was okay for Charles, he had learnt a long time ago to be independent. He waved goodbye to his parents, and his brother, smiling as he stepped on the train. Poor boy, didn’t even notice that his family never smiled back.

Victor Von Doom slid through the barrier softly, hidden behind the smokes that came out of the train. His belongings all packed up in one small black bag. He was an orphan, so he had no one. Yet, he seemed to be the least afraid out of all the first years. His head was held high as he dropped his bag off at the luggage cart, smoothly walking up to the train. Like Charles, he was wearing his robes. But they were of a black cheap material- the boy wore it like a cape. 

Victor danced past all the full carts with thoughtfulness in his eyes. It was sort of a hidden fury, Charles noted, sort of a dark side that wasn’t meant to be explored in great depths. The boy also noticed that none of the other carts were empty. So it wasn’t surprising when the unknown dark boy stormed in with a swirl of his cape- no, cloak. 

“Can I sit here?” A rough voice with a tinge of an accent.

“Of course!” Charles smiled brightly, gesturing to the seat in front of him. “Are you first year as well?”

“Obviously.” The other boy said plainly, taking out a book from inside his cloak. 

“Well, I’m Charles Xavier. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Victor.” 

He didn’t mention his last name, which was weird, but then again this whole magical school wasn’t exactly normal.

Six years, three months, ten days, later. 

Victor Von Doom was the best Defense Against The Dark Arts student the school had ever seen. 

Ironically, he was also a death eater.

But Charles Xavier was desperate to change that. Victor had been his friend- best friend- for so long. The boy- now man- still remembered their tentative conversation on the train, how Victor slowly but surely unraveled his secrets. 

“Victor?” He asked in the dark corridors, seeing a silhouette that sort of resembled his friend. 

“Go away.” The same rough voice, now without an accent at all. For some reason, Charles missed that terribly. 

“What happened?” He moved forwardly, noticing that the other man was sitting in the dark out the corridor.

“Go away, head boy.” Victor sneered, huddling closer. 

“And as head boy I should dock points off Slytherin. But as your best friend, I… care about you.”

“Not now, Charles.” He cringed, sighing against the cold wall. He just wanted some peace and quiet, a do-gooder like Charles would never understand. 

“Is it… Is it… Is it you know who?” Charles sat down beside the man, leaning his head onto his shoulder. 

Victor sighed, lifting his arm and wrapping them around Charles’ small frame, a motion familiar to him. “Don’t worry yourself over such things.” 

“Yet you always yell about the ignorance of us all plebeians, and that we need to be more aware of the real world.” 

“You are never ignorant.”

There was silence between them, a heavy stillness as they tried to gather their thoughts. So many things unsaid, that was better unsaid according to Victor. 

It had always been Charles who filled those silences, “If you can’t change for me, at least change for Valeria.” 

Victor blinked, in shock that he would even dare to bring her up.

Charles pressed a hand to his arm. “Stop. Victor, you can’t keep running away.” 

Valeria. It still stung after two years. The first and only girl Victor had ever dated. Valeria, a pureblood whose parents were high in the ranks of the Death Eaters, yet when they returned from Christmas break, Professor Dumbledore announced her death. No one said anything, but everyone knew that You Know Who was involved. 

“Why do you still… follow him? If he killed her?” Charles had asked over and over again, but this time it came out more bitter and angry.

“You don’t get it. It’s too late.” Victor shook his head. He used to have tears running down his face when he confessed to Charles, when he broke down and promised to repent his sins. But there was only a cold hard stare that was focused on nothing now. 

“It’s never too late.” 

Six years, five months, six days, later. 

Acacia placed down on an unmarked grave by a pale hand, pale hand belonging to an older Charles Xavier. 

He was older now. His function of his legs lost to the war; call it a casualty. 

“I’m sorry.” Charles whispered into the wind, like he did every time of this year. 

“I’m sorry that I convinced you to change… I’m sorry how much you suffered… I’m sorry that no one else knew but Albus… I’m sorry that you can’t be buried like a war hero… I’m sorry that you were marked down as a villain, even though you were the best of us all. 

But most of all, I am sorry that I never told you I loved you.”


End file.
